Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 17
Denmark took part in the 17th edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Zürich, Switzerland. The country was represented by Sada Vidoo with the song "The Actress". The entry was selected via the 12th edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix hosted by the broadcaster of the country, Danmarks Radio (DR). The song got the 4th place in the final with 148 points. Before North Vision Despite being rumored that the songs of the selection were already selected during the first week of confirmations, the confirmation from the Danish broadcaster came two weeks later. Both the participation and the selection method were revealed on 18 October 2015 with the head of delegation stating that the contest is the broadcaster's priority for the moment. It was announced that the announcements would start shortly. However, the format of the selection was not revealed at that moment. Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 12 Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 12 was the 12th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 17. Hosted by Lise Rønne, ten songs competed in the selection which consisted of a final and a super-final, both held at Forum Horsens in Horsens. The ten songs competed in the final with the top four most voted advancing to the super-final of the selection. The ten songs of the selection were presented between 21 and 30 October 2015. The voting in the final started on 7 November 2015 and ended one week later, on 14 November 2015 with the four songs that qualified to the super-final being revealed the same day. 'Super-final' The super-final of the selection took place between 14 and 28 November 2015 at Forum Horsens in Horsens. The top four songs of the final competed in the super-final. "The Actress" performed by Sada Vidoo was selected as the winner by an international jury voting. At North Vision during the opening ceremony in Zürich.]] At the allocation draw, Denmark was drawn to perform in the second half of the second semi-final and later, was drawn to perform in the 13th position, following FYR Macedonia and preceding San Marino. During the results of the semi-final, Denmark was announced as the fourth qualifier. After the results and during the press conference of the qualifiers, Sada was drawn to perform 9th in the grand final, following Norway and preceding Poland. The country managed to get the 4th place with 148 points, getting top points from Cyprus, Ireland and Malta. Sada also managed to win the web award poll with a percentage of 14.9% of the votes, more than 3 percent ahead the runner-up of the poll Armenia. After the final results, it was revealed that Denmark placed 2nd in the semi-final with 111 points. At the awards for the edition, Denmark was nominated in four categories: Best Female Artist, Best Alternative, Best Northern song and Best Top 6 song. The country won one award out of their four nominations: the Best Northern song award. Both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast by DR. Nicolaj Molbech and Lise Rønne were the final and semi-finals television commentators respectively. Ulla Essendrop served as the radio commentator for the ninth time. Soluna Samay was the spokesperson that announced the Danish voting in the final. Voting 'Points awarded to Denmark' 'Points awarded by Denmark' Split voting results The following five members comprised the Danish jury: * Lise Cabble – singer, songwriter * Ericka Jane – singer, songwriter * Jørgen de Mylius – journalist * Søs Fenger – singer, songwriter * Frank Hvam – comedian, actor See also * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 17 Category:NVSC 17 countries